Stay Close To Me
by Cydalima
Summary: Colección de pequeñas historias sobre la relación de Victor y Yuuri.
1. Realidad

¡Hola a todos! Hace un tiempo comencé a escribir algunos drabbles y viñetas Victuuri, los había compartido en mi Twitter pero hasta ahora me decidí a subirlos también aquí. Compartiré diferentes historias, algunas tendrán relación entre sí, otras no tanto, y posiblemente haya de diferentes temas, tropos, ratings, etc. Espero que les gusten.

* * *

 **REALIDAD**

Hay momentos durante los cuales Yuuri tiene que resistir el impulso de pellizcarse para comprobar que no está durmiendo y que su vida, todo lo que ha pasado en el último año, no es un sueño producto de su cuasi obsesión con Victor. Es cliché expresarlo de esa manera, y él lo reconoce, pero es inevitable al mismo tiempo.

Cuando despierta en Rusia y no en Hasetsu, cuando sale a correr con Makkachin por las calles de San Petersburgo, cuando puede quedar con Yurio para ir a tomar algo después de un entrenamiento y, en especial, cuando despierta junto a Victor (como aquella mañana), todo le parece tan irreal que no es realmente difícil pensar que es la vida de alguien más.

Yuuri escucha la respiración de Victor. Es acompasada, profunda, y es ahora un sonido tan familiar, que sólo eso basta para recordarle que no, nada de lo que le ocurre es un sueño, que el hombre a su lado no sólo es Victor Nikiforov el patinado, es Victor su entrenador; es Victor, su prometido; es sólo Victor. Y sólo Victor es mucho mejor que el Victor Nikiforov que idolatraba en su infancia y adolescencia.

Sonriente, se acerca un poco más al cuerpo que descansa junto a él. Suspira contento al sentir el calor que emana. Se acerca hasta que esconde su rostro en el cuello del otro y una de sus piernas está sobre la de Victor.

—¿Yuuri?

Su nombre es dicho como una pregunta. Victor aún no está del todo despierto, es temprano incluso para él, que no tiene problemas para madrugar; así que Yuuri se acomoda mejor junto (sobre) él.

—Sigamos durmiendo —murmura sin moverse de su posición.

—Oh. Okay.

Yuuri siente a Victor rodearlo con los brazos y no pasa mucho tiempo para escuchar su respiración una vez más.

Sí, su vida parece un sueño, pero esa es la palabra clave: parece. Porque no lo es, es una realidad y Yuuri no la cambiaría por nada del mundo.


	2. Hogar

_Ahora viene un poco del POV de Victor._

* * *

 **HOGAR**

Victor nunca prestó demasiada atención al lugar que eligió para vivir. En su momento, fue la novedad por ser el primer departamento completamente suyo, comprado con su dinero; pero eventualmente, la novedad dio pie a la rutina y a la indiferencia que lo acompañaría durante mucho tiempo. El departamento en San Petersburgo era grande, elegante y lujoso en su sobriedad; pero a veces estaba demasiado vacío y sin vida, que poco a poco se convirtió casi en un hotel: un lugar que sólo usaba para dormir.

Hasta la llegada de Yuuri, Victor ni siquiera se había percatado de que había pasado más de un año desde que usó su propia cocina. O que tenía muchos objetos que compró en su momento, quizá con la intención de llenar aquel espacio vacío y que ahora se ve en la necesidad de reacomodar.

Sí, ahora las cosas son distintas. Tan distintas que, a veces, es como si aquel lugar fuera otro y no el departamento en el que ha vivido por los últimos cinco años.

Es increíble lo diferente que es una vez que Yuuri se mudó con él. No es por lo evidente, como el hecho de tener ahora cubiertos, platos y tazas extras, y comida en el refrigerador. Tampoco porque tuvieron que comprar una cajonera nueva porque el vestidor no era suficiente para la ropa de los dos. No es ni siquiera por el hecho de que el espacio que antes era grande para él y Makkachin es ahora suficiente para los tres.

No, no es nada de lo anterior. Es algo en el ambiente, una calidez nueva en aquel lugar. Son las mañanas en las que puede ver a Yuuri somnoliento haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para salir de la cama y dirigirse al baño; o escuchar un juego de llaves abriendo la cerradura, la puerta abrirse y un Makkachin corriendo feliz por un paseo junto a alguien más.

Victor nunca prestó demasiada atención al lugar que eligió para vivir y al que Yuuri aceptó llegar cuando le propuso que vivieran juntos en Rusia. El departamento aún es elegante y lujoso en su sobriedad, pero es diferente. Es, quizá por primera vez, el lugar al que (al fin) puede llamar su hogar.

* * *

 _Creo que esa idea de que Victor estaba terriblemente solo antes de Yuuri se puede explotar de maneras distintas en una historia. Gracias por leer._


	3. Lo que sabe Victor Nikiforov

_Este pequeñín lo escribí originalmente en inglés y lo compartí en AO3; aquí tienen la versión en español._

* * *

 **LO QUE SABE VICTOR NIKIFOROV**

Hay muchas cosas que Victor sabe ahora que desconocía sobre Katsuki Yuuri. Antes de Yuuri, no existía tal cosa como noches apacibles y mañanas cálidas con un cuerpo junto al suyo; no existía tal cosa como sonrisas que le robaban la respiración y un corazón latiendo tan fuerte que no sería extraño que todo el mundo desde Rusia a Japón pudiera escucharlo. Antes de Yuuri, el éxito era más bien una cosa personal y no algo que podría ser de alguien más y hacerle sentir tan feliz como si fuera algo propio.

Antes de él, Victor nunca pensó que fuera posible amar tanto a alguien que la simple idea de pasar una vida junto a esa persona sería aterradora, porque la vida no sería la misma sin él. De hecho, el amor era un concepto tan extraño y abstracto, algo que le pasaba a otros, que amar a alguien era algo que parecía ficción. Por supuesto que en su vida hubo besos e, incluso, sexo ocasional por aquí y por allá, pero ¿amor? No, definitivamente.

Ahora que Yuuri es parte de su vida, Victor sabe muchas cosas que antes desconocía. Sabe que aprender un nuevo idioma es fácil y difícil a la vez, en particular cuando las lecciones son interrumpidas por besos y, en ocasiones, por Yurio (¡y alguien más!). Sabe que los mejores momentos son las mañanas frías buscando calor debajo de las sábanas, y caminar a Makkachin con su familia recién adquirida. Sabe que patinar nunca le trajo tanta alegría como ahora, que el éxito puede encontrarse en logros compartidos y que, a veces, la felicidad es un plato de katsudon cocinado en su departamento de San Petersburgo.

Y más importante: sabe que el amor no es algo que pasa sólo en los libros y las películas, sino también a él.

(También sabe que él podría considerarse o no una de las razones de la muerte de Yakov, si es que ocurre prematuramente... lo cual espera que no ocurra. Yakov es un buen hombre).

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._


	4. Descubrimiento

**DESCUBRIMIENTO**

Un poco de humor ft. Yurio y su POV de la relación de Victor y Yuuri.

* * *

Hay días en los que Yurio ve a Victor y a Yuuri, y se pregunta cómo es posible que alguien sea tan ridículo sin ser consciente de ello.

Todo comienza una tarde en la que Victor actúa más extraño de lo normal. Sus sonrisas son más exageradas, sus risas más constantes, y si antes no puede separarse del katsudon, ahora no sólo no se puede separar de él, sino que cada que lo ve, hay más sonrisas bobas y momentos eternos durante los cuales no separan la mirada el uno del otro.

El comportamiento de Victor no lo sorprendería del todo (porque viniendo de Victor, hay pocas cosas que puedan sorprenderlo), de no ser porque Yuuri actúa más torpe de lo normal. Su mente la tiene en otro lugar, falla todos los saltos y eso, en vez de hacer que Victor, como su entrenador, intente poner orden, sólo logra que haya más risas y palabras en voz baja. Y. Eso. Lo. Saca. De. Quicio.

—No entiendo a esos dos —murmura Yuri desde su orilla de la pista, sin dejar de ver a los dos tórtolos que entre risas (estúpidas) y miradas (bobas), no se han percatado de que la música de práctica hace minutos que terminó y que deberían despejar el área para que alguien más sí la use en su totalidad.

—Ah, la juventud —suspira Mila mirando a Yuri de reojo. A su lado, Georgi sonríe un poco, no sin antes mirar a Yuuri y Victor con algo de envidia.

—Cállate, abuela —responde Yuri y eso sólo logra arrancar una risotada de parte de Mila.

—Ay, Yuri. Tan inocente.

—Sabes que no lo soy —replica. Mila vuelve a reír.

—¿Quieres que te diga por qué están así?

—Mila —murmura Georgi—. Deja que lo descubra él solo.

Yuri podría decir que no. Debería decir que no. Pero dice que sí porque si hay algo que no puede soportar, es que los demás sepan algo que él no.

—Actúan así de tontos porque, al fin, Yuuri fue top.

Yuri mira a Mila. Observa su sonrisa ensancharse como en cámara lenta y de pronto, todas las risas, las miradas, los sonrojos, la manera como actúan el uno con el otro, tiene sentido. Con los ojos abiertos (por la sorpresa o el horror, eso no lo sabe bien), sólo atina a murmurar un débil:

—Oh.


	5. Sorpresas

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal han estado? Desde hace unos días quería actualizar esta colección de drabbles. En esta ocasión toca un fic corto que escribí, nuevamente, primero en inglés en mi perfil de AO3 y que es un poquito subido de tono con algo de humor porque, la verdad, me encanta escribir a estos dos en situaciones de este tipo.

* * *

 **SORPRESAS**

Ya son dos meses desde que Yuuri se mudó con Victor y, para este momento, hay pocas cosas que no sabe sobre él. Algunas las descubrió mientras estuvieron en Hasetsu; otras, durante el camino a la final del Grand Prix. Y algunas más, desde que están juntos en San Petersburgo. Por ejemplo, Yuuri sabe cuál es el lado de la cama en el que Victor prefiere dormir y cuál es el cajón para sus calcetines y su ropa interior. Sabe cómo le gusta su café y, también, que siempre está despierto a las peores horas (peores porque Yuuri no es precisamente una persona matutina), pero siempre con una sonrisa.

El tiempo y la confianza también le han permitido conocer algunas otras cosas sobre él. Cosas privadas que nadie más sabe sobre Victor Nikiforov. Y cuando dice privadas, bueno, realmente lo son. Cuáles son sus fetiches, por ejemplo, o lo que le gusta hacer y que le hagan durante el sexo. Claro que eso no significa que no se sienta algo avergonzado cuando hacen o hablan de hacer cosas nuevas, pero hey, Yuuri siempre ha sido ansioso y eso no es algo que se quite en un par de meses.

Ahora bien, a Yuuri a veces le gusta sorprender a Victor. Es algo muy de ellos, en realidad, esos pequeños gestos diseñados para sorprender al otro. A veces son flores, una cena inesperada en algún restaurante escondido, un masaje de pies o, incluso, un "te amo" dicho en el momento menos esperado. Y es por eso que esta noche Yuuri está en la habitación que comparte con Victor, tratando de encontrar suficiente valor para usar ese vibrador que compró por internet hace un mes y (vamos, Katsuki), prepararse para cuando Victor esté de regreso.

Observa el objeto en sus manos y un temblor lo recorre repentinamente. Está demasiado nervioso y aunque de verdad (en serio, de verdad) quiere hacerlo, también se pregunta si no será demasiado o si a Victor le gustará algo así. Es decir, Victor ya mencionó en una ocasión algo sobre juguetes sexuales y el pensamiento ha estado en la mente de Yuuri desde entonces, pero quién sabe. Tal vez esto no es lo que Victor tiene en mente.

Aún piensa en eso cuando el ladrido de Makkachin le hace pegar un brinco y, cuando gira, ve a Victor en la puerta, mirándolo fijamente. Así que hace lo más lógico en ese momento e intenta esconder el juguete ocultándolo a su espalda.

—Hola, Yuuri —dice Victor.

—H-Hola. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

—Tiempo suficiente, parece —agrega Victor con una mirada llena de curiosidad—. ¿Qué estás ocultando?

—¡Nada!

Victor frunce el ceño por un momento. Después entra en la habitación y en su rostro aparece una gran sonrisa mientras se acerca a Yuuri poco a poco.

—¿Estabas tratando de sorprenderme con algo? —pregunta. Yuuri traga en seco.

—Ehh... ¿tal vez?

La sonrisa de Victor se ensancha.

—¡Oh, Yuuri! Sabes que amo las sorpresas. ¿Qué es ahora? ¿Chocolates? ¿Otro anillo? ¿Una foto de cuando eras un bebé?

—¿Por qué habría de sorprenderte con una foto de cuando era un bebé?

—No lo sé, pero me gustaría ver tus fotos de aquel entonces, eso sí sería una sorpresa interesante. Apuesto a que eras un bebé adorable.

Es en ese momento que Yuuri decide que sí, su sorpresa era demasiado y que, a pesar de todo, es bueno que Victor no haya descubierto qué era exactamente aquello con lo que quería sorprenderlo. Así que sonríe e intenta actuar como si no pasara nada, lo cual es un poco complicado cuando intentas esconder un juguete sexual estando justo frente a la persona de la cual quieres ocultarlo.

—¿Yuuri?

—¿Sí?

—¿Me vas a dar mi sorpresa?

Yuuri podría decir que no. Podría dar media vuelta y decir, literalmente, cualquier cosa para distraer a Victor. Pero, de alguna manera, encuentra el valor que tanto buscaba minutos atrás (porque siempre lo hace) y aún sonrojado y ligeramente avergonzado, le muestra a Victor lo que esconde. Hay un momento de silencio que se extiende por más tiempo del que a Yuuri le gustaría, y está por salir corriendo cuando Victor da un paso atrás y cierra la puerta de la habitación, echándole el cerrojo sin cortar el contacto visual con Yuuri.

Como dicen por ahí, lo demás es historia.

(Al final de cuentas, Victor es incapaz de decirle que no a Yuuri, en especial cuando se trata de una de sus sorpresas. Ahora tiene que pensar en algo para sorprender a Yuuri mucho más de lo que lo hizo con él).

* * *

Creo que, de alguna manera, esto sonaba más gracioso en inglés. En fin. ¡Hora de la autopublicidad! Recientemente comencé a publicar un fic Victuuri llamado "Resiliencia" que sigue el tropo de almas gemelas (soulmates), y quiero invitarles a leerlo. Están arriba el prólogo y los primeros dos capítulos y es algo angst, algo hurt/comfort y, eventualmente, habrá felicidad. Lo encuentran yendo a mi perfil.

Oh, sí. También si quieren leerme por otros lares, me encuentran en Twitter (cy_nogitsune) y en Facebook (Cydalima o cydaescritora).


End file.
